The Pit Raids
First Major Pit Raid The first documented pit raid was carried out by player William, Jay, creamynoteblock, and boppolopian in the early days of the server. More information is needed about this massacre. Pit Raids 2: Electric Boogaloo These raids, inspired by William, used the Invisible Sword technique (see: Raiding Strategies). The second wave of Pit raids were carried out by primarily player O8f, sometimes assisted by HalfBuilders. This wave of raids occurred over a three-day period and included over 12 individual raids, exact numbers unknown. These raids were so frequent that Pit members began to call on the moderators to create Safe Zones, a PVP toggle, or ban o8f entirely. This second wave of raids was piggybacked by players __JTB__ and theogilli in their own individual raids. As a direct result of these attacks from O8f, the Pit began to create a defacto police force and built anti-raid defenses inside. However, these were not enough and the raids continued. Pit Raids 3: ”Defenses” edition After o8f’s failed UN join attempt (see: United Nations), the Pit anticipated a massive raid from him or others. The Pit was temporarily closed and the portal blocked off so the Pit could avoid the initial retaliation and build up their defenses for the future. But as we were about to find out, these defenses did not help. Player Shengoku_jidai raided the Pit hours after it opened using the Brute Force raiding strategy, which was unexpected. He massacred large amounts of Pit members and Pit defenders. After this players o8f and awm (name needed) initiated their own raids in conjunction with Shen. The pit and surrounding nether highway was a chaotic mess of invisible sword killings. Only one hour after this incident, the Pit was closed again. The Pit received sharp criticism and mockery at this event. Not only were their ”defenses” they spent hours creating completely useless (anyone could Ender pearl through), the police force created to defend it was annihilated as well. Even fellow UN members joined in, with several stating that Pit leadership was “incompetent“. Minor Raids February 18, 2019 by theogilli On 2/18/2019, theogilli joined in raiding the pit February 21, 2019 raid by Skpye On about 4:00 PM on 2/21/2019, Skpye raided the Pit and killed various members. They claimed that it was a joke16:11:36 main/INFO: CHAT Skpye » Attention Memebers of the Pit! I threw the posious as a joke and u attacked me, but some of the members do not believe them.16:11:44 main/INFO: CHAT Remote_Control » joke 16:11:45 main/INFO: CHAT SturnBurn » A S A J O K E 16:12:03 main/INFO: CHAT ? epimf » lol i just hurt all of you guys lol just a joke * Killed Flarpyz16:04:08 main/INFO: CHAT Flarpyz was slain by Skpye16:07:26 main/INFO: CHAT Flarpyz was burnt to a crisp whilst fighting Skpye16:07:56 main/INFO: CHAT Flarpyz was slain by Skpye * Killed rileyroo625516:04:27 main/INFO: CHAT rileyroo6255 was slain by Skpye16:05:50 main/INFO: CHAT rileyroo6255 hit the ground too hard whilst trying to escape Skpye16:06:52 main/INFO: CHAT rileyroo6255 was slain by Skpye * Killed Remote_Control16:04:33 main/INFO: CHAT Remote_Control was burnt to a crisp whilst fighting Skpye16:07:22 main/INFO: CHAT Remote_Control was slain by Skpye * At 4:30 Sypye killed temmiedrago16:31:36 main/INFO: CHAT temmiedrago was slain by Skpye. Pit Raiders (in order of documented frequency) # o8f # William (Shengoku_jidai) # HalfBuilder # Skpye # Teknoblast # __JTB__ # Ugga # theogilli Note this list does not represent everyone nor exact values as getting them is impossible. This list is not meant to be used for attention seeking or as a status symbol, and will only be updated occasionally. References Category:Wars Category:The Pit